


谢谢

by LMI94



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very short, 小甜饼一则, 记于2016感恩节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMI94/pseuds/LMI94





	谢谢

“救护车，我——”  
漂移的话临到嘴边又不知从何说起。他明明对救护车说过那么多话的。也曾笑着调侃救护车的一本正经，也曾与他各执一词互不相让，别扭起来一时强词夺理也不是没有过……漂移摇了摇头驱赶大脑模块中令人怪不好意思的往事，集中精神看着医官，看着那双耐心回望着他的蓝色光镜，努力想回应那光镜中探询的神色。  
“——今天，我想对你说……”  
在粒子城所发生的一切历历在目。从那天起直到四百万年后的如今，漂移有太多感谢的话想对救护车说，他心知即使每天说一遍谢谢也不为过。那么久远的往事，还要道谢是否太煞有介事？可是今天毕竟特殊，他什么都不曾准备，至少也该……  
啊，光是这个人的存在，就足够他打芯底里感谢普神了。  
漂移深深置气，下意识地低头合起手掌，指尖紧压住唇。  
“……谢谢……”

下一秒，厚实的橙色手掌就拉过了漂移的手。漂移抬头欲语，另一只手却轻轻按上了他的唇。  
指尖被轻轻摩挲，漂移就这样看着医官将自己的手拉向他的胸口，紧贴在那里。火种搏动带来的细微震颤传递到漂移的机体，带来莫名让人安心的感觉。时间静默，仿佛过了很久或是一瞬，漂移明白了过来——  
——何必言谢？我一直都明了你对我的谢意。  
——然而你也要知道，看到你能走到如今我何尝不感谢自己当初的决定，你的存在何尝不是我的幸运。  
——谢谢。


End file.
